


Just A Mistake

by Alania_Black



Series: 366 fics for 2016 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never mind what Ron thinks, nether their night together or their child would ever be a mistake to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my attempt to write/post a fic every day of 2016.
> 
>  **Series note:**  
>  I am working on writing a fic every day of 2016, so I don't have time to re-edit each piece on the day (I have other things going on as well), however I have a strategy in place for editing the fics so there will be a polished version available soon. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you would not comment with typos and suchlike until I've published the edited version.

_Just a mistake_

The words echoed through his mind as he looked down at the scrap of parchment. 

_Just a mistake, Harry. I didn’t mean to, I love Hermione, you know I do._

Pregnant, the word said. One little word on a little scrap of parchment, but it only added to the horror and confusion of the last month. Since _that night_ , the night Harry and Ron had gone out for a few drinks and ended up in bed together. The night Harry had lost his virginity and his heart to his best friend. The best night of his life so far, the most wonderful one. 

_Just a mistake_

Followed by the worst morning. Ron had been gentle with him, had fed him a hangover potion that didn’t fully dispel the headache or the nausea, given him tea. Treated him like he was delicate glass and at the same time smashed him beneath his shoe. 

_Just a mistake_

Harry closed his eyes with pain, feeling tears welling up. He hadn’t dared tell Ron that he could fall pregnant, a diagnosis confirmed to him when he was 14. Back then he’d been in shock, still mortified from Madame Pomfrey’s stern lecture on safe sex, to tell Ron or Hermione what he was. Later, it fell under the heading of “one more secret”. The morning after _that night_ , it sounded too much like blackmail to tell Ron something he’d kept secret for over seven years. To tell Ron that he could have children, and his drunken, aroused mind hadn’t considered using contraception. See if it was _just a mistake_ then. 

The thought that Ron might get angry with him also crossed his mind. Ron could be irrational sometimes, it wasn’t a huge leap to think that he might have thought Harry had deliberately avoided contraceptives so he would get pregnant and force Ron to be with him. There was also the fear that Ron would stay with him for the baby’s sakes, not because he loved Harry. 

_Just a mistake_

Harry wrapped his arms around his abdomen, protecting the tiny little life hidden inside. As far as he was concerned, his baby was the result of a wonderful night, and even if Ron would never accept it, Harry would. He’d had a month to come to terms with the idea that there could be a baby, and a part of Harry desperately wanted it. 

_Just a mistake_

Ron may have thought so, but for Harry, neither their night together nor their child was a mistake. 

Now he just had to face telling Ron that. 


End file.
